Nothing You Can Do
by Spunky
Summary: Abandoned: I just can't find the time. If someone wants to try continuing it, leave me a review with your email address. I'll send you the bits and pieces that haven't made it into chapter form.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing You Can Do**

By Spunky

Summary: When Seamus Finnigan finds himself outside protection during a Christmas tide attack on Hogwarts, he must join Harry Potter in seeking refuge in the Muggle world. But what happens when he learns more about The-Boy-Who-Lived than he ever wanted to know?

Disclaimer:

"Everyone's stealing from someone:

Burglars get burgled as well.

There's nothing that's new under heaven;

There's nothing unique over hell."

- Anonymous

Simply stated - It ain't mine, I'm just borrowing. Actually the disclaimer isn't even mine.

_The idea behind this story was conceived upon a rereading of Chapter 16 of OotP, "In the Hog's Head". It occurred to me how little the rest of the Wizarding World knows about Harry's life. While JKR may keep Harry in the dark more often than he may like, he (and in turn, the reader) is still privy to much more information than the average witch or wizard. _

_For instance: _

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot, "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year."

OotP, Chapter 16, "In the Hog's Head"

_We as the reader have taken it for granted that Harry went down into the Chamber of Secrets and killed the Basilisk his second year. It is something that the reader takes for granted, but it seems that it is nothing more than a rumor at Hogwarts. _

_Actually, come to think of it, _**this**_ may be why no one believes Harry when he tells them that Voldemort is back. Much of what gives him credibility in our (the reader's) minds is hushed up over his years at Hogwarts. Hardly anyone knows of Harry's hand in the Chamber of Secrets and no one knows what happened with Sirius in third year. Not to mention that the fact that Voldemort was at the end of all those enchantments first year was probably hushed up. If you recall, Harry was awarded 60 points for "Pure nerve and outstanding courage." (SS), not for preventing Voldemort from getting the stone. Certainly the rumors have circulated, but as far as anyone can tell they're just rumors. _

_I chose Seamus to be the narrator because he knows Harry well enough that he has gotten over the star-struck phase but he still didn't trust Harry enough to believe when he said that _

_Voldemort is back. Harry is still a bit of a mystery to Seamus, despite having lived together for five years. He just doesn't know _**what**_ to think about his secretive, famous roommate._

**Chapter 1**

It was nearing Christmas at Hogwarts and the Castle had been decked in all it's finery. The house-elves had covered the halls with greenery and even the paintings had dressed up for the holidays. A light snow had fallen the night before, leaving the grounds covered in a dusting of white. The trees in the Great Hall had been covered in ornaments and someone had cast a scent charm so that the Gryffindor common room was filled with the aroma of pumpkin pie.

Seamus Finnigan had never seen the school looking so festive. It seemed as though the teachers were trying to help the students forget for a moment that there was a war going on right outside the castle gates. Lessons continued on as usual. The stress of O.W.L. preparations had disappeared with the end of fifth year and the students (with the exception of those in N.E.W.T.'s Potions) were being treated to a relatively stress-free homework load as they approached the holidays.

It was a crisp Thursday evening that found Seamus relaxing in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room working with Neville on an essay for the latest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gerdan. They had been assigned a short summary of the three different types of Secrecy Magic.

Across from him Dean was being beaten in a chess game by Ron Weasley. Seamus had been surprised as anyone when Ron and Harry Potter had joined their three other roommates in front of the fire. Everyone knew how much the Golden Trio preferred to keep their own counsel. Hardly anyone got past the shroud of secrecy that surrounded them. Seamus knew that Neville, Ginny Weasley and (surprisingly) Luna Lovegood knew more than most, but they wouldn't say anything either. Speculation over what trouble the Trio would next be immersed in was a favorite pastime at Hogwarts and it had both entertained and frustrated the gossips for the last five years, whenever they could find no juicy details on the three.

Harry was sitting quietly to the side, immersed in _another_ defense book. It seemed to Seamus that every time he looked at his famous roommate these days he was either reading up on or practicing Defense. He had tried to tease Harry about his newfound obsession during the first few weeks of school but all Harry ever did was to stare darkly at Seamus before returning to the text.

Seamus was just putting the finishing touches on his essay when Ginny entered the common room and strode over to the boys, dropping into the chair next to Dean.

"Would you lot mind helping me with something?" Ginny asked the group without preamble. When no one refused she continued, "I'm supposed to come up with a list of examples of accidental magic in childhood for Charms. Has anyone got anything I can put down?"

"Well, I've told you all about how my Great Uncle Algie dropped me out of an upstairs window and I bounced." said Neville, "That's about it for me. My magic didn't show up until shortly before I started Hogwarts so I don't have many stories of accidental magic."

Ginny looked up from her writing, "Seamus?"

"Well, I used to levitate boxes of Lucky Charms down from the shelves when I was little." Seamus grinned, "Dad used to bring it home all of the time and I liked trying to enchant the green leprechaun on the front of the box to move."

"What's 'Lucky Charms'?" asked Ron, "It sounds like a spell."

"It's actually a Muggle breakfast food. A type of cereal. It's really popular in the States and Dad likes it so he gets hold of boxes from a friend of his. Mum can't stand the stuff."

"Well, I already know what to write down for Ron," smirked Ginny, "You were constantly trying to play with Mum's wand when she wasn't looking and you turned George's ears into cantaloupes that one time."

"You did WHAT!" Seamus exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ron blustered, his face turning trademark 'Weasley Red', "George had been trying to juggle fruit all afternoon and he _conviently_ kept throwing them too hard and hitting me instead. I just reacted!"

Seamus burst out laughing. Not only was that typical Ron but he could just picture George Weasley 'accidentally' hitting his brother with fruit over and over.

"What about you Harry?" Ginny asked, interrupting Harry's reading and catching his attention for the first time. "What accidental magic have you done?"

"Let's see," said Harry, setting his book down for once, "I got in trouble for climbing the school building one time, I'm pretty sure that was a levitation spell because I certainly couldn't have Apparated at that age. I turned my teacher's hair blue once and I think I used a Hair-Growth Charm once after Aunt Petunia tried to take a pair of scissors to my head." Harry laughed ruefully, "What else...I set a boa constrictor on my cousin, but it was telling me that it had never seen Brazil before so..." He drifted off in thought.

"Don't forget when you blew up your aunt!" Ron grinned and slid his castle to take Dean's bishop.

"Oh, Merlin. Aunt Marge. What a mess that was."

"I remember that!" said Ginny, "We were in Egypt at the time. Mum nearly drove the lot of us batty with worry."

Dean looked at Harry in confusion, "You blew up your aunt? When was this?"

"Summer after second year." Harry smiled sheepishly, "I'm sure the accidental magic reversal squad had their hands full that night! I was terrified that I would be expelled!"

"But you blew up your aunt. Didn't she- Did she- What I mean is," Dean seemed to be having trouble stringing a sentence together. Finally he swallowed and blurted out, "Did she live?"

"Of course she lived, what are you on about?"

"When you blew her up, didn't she, explode?"

Harry gaped at Dean for a few seconds, baffled. Then realization filled his face.

"I blew her up like a balloon! What did you think I tore her to pieces or something? No, she was perfectly fine once the reversal squad was done with her. They obliviated her of course, she doesn't even remember it happening. Of course my aunt and uncle weren't too pleased."

"Well," said Ginny, "I think I've got enough here to satisfy Flitwick. Now I just need to write it up. Thanks for your help guys. I'll see you at dinner." She got up and headed up the girl's stairway.

Seamus turned back to his assignment his quill scratching away at the parchment. _...the three Secrecy Magics, named so in 1756 for their effects on truth telling, consist of the Fidelus Charm, the Falsehood hex and Vertaserum. While each has their own effect on the telling of the truth, they are all very dangerous, both physically and emotionally, and should be used with caution... _

"Checkmate." said Ron, looking up from the chess board as Dean's king threw down his crown in defeat.

"What!" Dean exclaimed, "I almost had you cornered this time! My rook-"

"Dean, you were paying so much attention to attacking me that you forgot to defend your own king." Ron stretched and got to his feet. "I'm going down to dinner. Does anyone want to come with me?"

Neville shrugged, shutting the book on his lap. "I'm not going to understand this anyways. Not until I can get Hermione to explain it to me."

"Dean? Seamus?"

Seamus shrugged and met Dean's eyes. There was nothing else they could work on, unless they wanted to start the essay for Sprout that was due next week.

"Sure." Seamus said. He started gathering his books together.

"Harry?" Ron asked softly, "Are you coming?"

"No thanks," Harry replied, without taking his eyes from the book in his lap, "I need to finish

this. I'll catch up with you later."

Seamus rolled his eyes and snorted. Harry had been doing this all semester. Closing in on himself, ignoring everyone else, and sitting there reading those bloody Defense books (actually in some cases that was literally true). Seamus could understand Harry wanting to know more about defense but this was getting ridiculous. He had snuck a look at a few of the titles one day and it wasn't just the standard defense books that Harry was reading. Some of the books looked more like dark arts than defense and Seamus doubted that they could even be found in the restricted section. How Harry had gotten hold of them Seamus didn't know, but those books were just dangerous!

"Bugger Harry!" Seamus exclaimed. "We know you like defense but you've got to take a break sometime. You're turning into Hermione! You keep this up and you're going to ruin the curve for the rest of us." Seamus joked. When he didn't get a reaction he sighed. "I can understand you of all people wanting to be more prepared but this is just crazy. It's not like you're supposed to save the world or something! Just take a break and come down and eat with us."

Harry just glared up at Seamus before returning to the text before him. Seamus got the distinct impression that he had said something wrong, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what.

Ron sighed. "We'll see you in a bit Harry. Just promise me you'll get something to eat. Don't just skip dinner again."

Harry nodded. "I'll be down later."

"You better be or I'll sic Dobby on you."

Harry grimaced at the thought, but there was a sparkle in his eye that Seamus hadn't seen in months. "In that case you can count on it." He replied.

"Good." said Ron, turning to leave the common room.

Seamus glanced back at Harry once more before following Ron out of the room. He felt uneasy, as though he had just seen something he shouldn't have. He couldn't fathom why the exchange between Ron and Harry had bothered him, but it had.

The four boys left the common room quietly. As soon as the portrait closed Seamus spoke.

"There's something wrong with Harry. I mean, really, really wrong." Seamus said, "Has anyone else noticed how strangely he's behaving lately? He acts like he's going to be attacked at any minute!"

Dean snorted, "If you were Harry wouldn't _you_ be worried about being attacked at any minute?"

"True. But it's more than that, isn't it? It's almost like he's somewhere else all of the time."

Dean and Neville both nodded in understanding.

"I know he's going through a lot," said Neville, "But still, I'm worried too. Everyone seems to be looking to him to get rid of You-Know-Who, like he did last time. I know Hermione's taken to hiding the Prophet from Harry every morning so he doesn't have to read about it." Neville sighed, "Can you imagine what you would be like if the Wizarding World decided that _you_ were supposed to kill an evil wizard who murders everyone who gets in his way? I'd probably go hid in a cave somewhere and never come out again!"

"We're all worried." said Dean.

"Listen," said Ron. "I've got more of an understanding of what's going on with Harry right now than any of you. He may not be telling me everything–"

"You don't know everything?" Seamus asked in surprise.

"You should know by now that Harry never tells _anyone _everything." Ron sighed. "Dumbledore knows what's going on. At least I think he does. Harry's coping with it the best he can. Really, the best thing you can do for him right now is give him some space. Plus, you _know_ he'd be absolutely furious if he heard you talking about him so just leave it be, alright?"

Properly chastised, Seamus, Dean and Neville dropped the subject.

It was as the boys approached the Great Hall that Hermione Granger met up with the group.

"Hi Ron." Hermione greeted, nodding to each as she said their name. "Neville, Dean, Seamus."

"Did you just get out of Arithmancy?" Ron asked.

"Professor let us out early." Hermione replied as she scanned the students scattered throughout the hallway, "Where's Harry?"

"Where do you think?" Ron grumbled.

"Defense books _again_?"

"Of course. He says he'll come down to eat later."

"And you believed him!" Hermione exclaimed. "You know he won't tear himself away from those books Dumbledore gave him."

" 'Course I didn't believe him, that's why I threatened him with Dobby if he didn't show."

"RON!"

"What! You can't yell at me about _Dobby_. Dobby's free and getting paid. Plus you _know_ he drives Harry batty when he's in a bad mood so Harry will be sure to show up to dinner. You have nothing to complain about."

"Just because Dobby is getting paid doesn't mean that you can abuse a house-elf's services like that. I have been trying..."

Seamus tuned the two out as Hermione started into one of her house-elf rights rants. He sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and started piling his plate with food. The Shepherd's pie was looking particularly good. He dug in, ignoring the conversations of his surrounding classmates, preferring to listen and eat. As he polished off his first helping he started to pay a bit more attention to the chatter surrounding him.

Across from him, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were discussing different techniques for palm reading and cooing over Professor Trelawney's latest 'prediction' earlier that day during class. Seamus shook his head. If Trelawney ever made a true prediction he would eat the Sorting Hat. Upon learning that Firenze had left the school to help with the war, Seamus had dropped Divination. He preferred to have free time rather than trudging up all those stairs to Trelawney's loft.

Actually, all of the boys in Gryffindor had dropped the class. Unfortunately Seamus had missed it, but when Trelawney found out that half of her students had dropped the class she had been throughly vexed, and more than a bit flabbergasted. Luckily Dean was there and relayed the story to Seamus through a fit of laughter. Apparently Trelawney never saw it coming.

A few seats down Neville was questioning Hermione on the Defense assignment.

"Veritaserum makes you tell the truth and the falsehood hex makes you tell lies, right?"

"Close. The falsehood hex makes others _believe_ that you are telling lies, while you are actually telling the truth. That not only protects the secret but also damages the reputation of the person who is hexed."

"How?"

"Well everyone believes they are telling lies. Of course it only works on a specific time period or incident."

" But what about the fidelus charm?"

On the other side of Seamus, Dean and Ron were discussing Quiddich.

"Did you see the article on the Arrows match last week against the Wasps?" asked Ron, "I heard an angry Wasps fan let loose a cage of real wasps that were charmed to attack only the Arrows players. One of the beaters got so distracted that he missed one of the blundgers attacking and got knocked off the broom. George was there. He said the beater fell over 60 feet!"

"Was he alright?"

"Oh, he only had to spend a few days in St. Mungos. He'll be fine once the swelling from the stings die down. Actually, he was lucky. The swelling broke the fall. Probably saved his life."

Seamus snorted in his pudding.

It wasn't until the rest of the school was nearly finished eating, and Seamus had gotten up and headed for the door, that Harry (book in hand) bother to show up to dinner. He took his normal seat next to Ron and Seamus caught a snatch of their conversation as he walked by.

"Hey Harry," Ron was saying, "You've got Remedial Potions tonight, right?"

Harry grimaced, "Unfortunately. I probably won't be back until late."

Remedial Potions? Seamus wondered as he climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Didn't Harry get into NEWTS Potions? Why would he need tutoring? Or rather, why would _Snape_ bother to tutor Harry? They hated each other.

Just another puzzle in the mystery that was Harry Potter.

_Reviews are nice, constructive criticism is even better. Flames will be used to grill hamburgers._

_- Spunky_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing You Can Do**

By Spunky

Summary: When Seamus Finnigan finds himself outside protection during a Christmas tide attack on Hogwarts, he must join Harry Potter in seeking refuge in the Muggle world. But what happens when he learns more about The-Boy-Who-Lived than he ever wanted to know?

Disclaimer: "Everyone's stealing from someone:

Burglars get burgled as well.

There's nothing that's new under heaven;

There's nothing unique over hell."

Anonymous

Simply stated - It ain't mine, I'm just borrowing. Actually the disclaimer isn't even mine.

Also (since I was asked) this is going to have NO SLASH and NO SHIPS. I don't really like to write romance of any kind. So all are safe to read this story (unless, of course, you're _looking_ for something with romance).

It was around eleven o'clock that night when Seamus's stomach started to complain. The common room was nearly empty. Only a few of the fifth years were still up, working on their O.W.L.s assignments no doubt. Seamus and Dean had just finished a game of Exploding Snape, a rather new invention of Fred and George Weasley's that had immediately been forbidden from the dungeons. (The potions professor had been less than happy with the newest development.)

"Hey, Dean. I'm going to go down to the kitchens to nick some food. Do you want anything?"

"Seamus, it's after curfew." Dean replied, standing. "I'm going to bed. Can't you wait until morning?"

"It won't take long. No one will even know I'm gone."

"Fine." Dean replied with a yawn. "I'll see you in the morning, just don't get caught."

"I'll be back before you know it."

Seamus snuck out of Gryffindor Tower and down the hall toward the kitchens. Fortunately the Fat Lady seemed to have gone visiting, there was no one to berate him for his little trip. He tickled the pear in the portrait on the ground floor and he was in the kitchens.

The house-elves were more than delighted to load him down with food, as usual. He ate his fill before starting his return to the tower.

As he crept down the second floor corridor a sudden rumbling shook the castle, throwing Seamus to the floor in surprise.

_Earthquake?_ Seamus wondered. _Here at Hogwarts?_

It just didn't make sense, wasn't the magic of Hogwarts supposed to protect the school from dangers like that? Seamus hurried to the nearest window. Looking out he spotted a mass of black and white approaching the school. _Death Eaters!_

They appeared to be testing the wards, trying to break them. Seamus's stomach dropped to his knees as he realized that he was sneaking around the school in the middle of a Death Eater attack. He had to get back to Gryffindor!

Seamus raced through the hallways, up the stairs, taking the steps two, three at a time. The sounds from outside the castle seemed to be growing louder as he approached the Fat Lady's portrait. Only one more hallway to go and he would be back at Gryffindor tower.

Seamus snuck neatly round the corner...

And ran straight into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Finnigan!" McGonagall exclaimed, looking throughly flustered. "What on earth are you doing out of the tower?"

_Bugger._

"Um... hello Professor. I... ah... didn't see you there." Seamus stuttered and stumbled, breathlessly trying to come up with an excuse for his night time foray.

"Obviously not, Mr. Finnigan. Really, I expected better than this from you!" Suddenly her voice lost the scolding tone and became gravely serious. " In case you have not noticed, the castle is surrounded by Death Eaters. I have just finished setting wards to Gryffindor tower to prevent anyone from entering."

"Certainly." Seamus blustered, "Why don't I just... return there. You can continue with whatever you were doing and I'll just slip back–"

There is a _reason_ why we have rules against sneaking out after curfew Mr. Finnigan." McGonagall snapped. "Unfortunately I am unable to lower the wards to allow you entrance to the tower. Only the headmaster and deputy _together_ have that power and Professor Dumbledore is otherwise occupied."

"I'm sorry Professor." Seamus cringed. "I didn't know. There's never been any problems before and..." Seamus trailed off as he realized just what he had admitted to.

"And just how many times_ have_ you snuck out of the tower after curfew?" the professor asked, looking down her nose in exasperation. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know. You are to follow me and keep close. The attack could start any moment."

Seamus followed Professor McGonagall at a brisk pace through the halls of Hogwarts. He had to hurry to keep up. All around him he could hear a low rumbling coming from outside that added to the already haunting appearance given off by the castle at night. It sounded as though there were some sort of large animals outside trying to get in.

"What the–"

"Giants, Mr. Finnigan." McGonagall said. "Those creatures you are hearing are giants. I believe there is also chimera or two out there. You-Know-Who is certainly displaying his powers. You understand then, why I was less than delighted at your recent escapades."

Seamus once again found himself cringing. "I'm sorry Professor, really I am."

The two continued in silence down corridor after corridor. Finally they came to a stop in front of a statue of a gargoyle that Professor Dumbledore was also approaching, from the other direction.

"I found Mr. Finnigan on my return from setting the wards to Gryffindor tower." said Professor McGonagall, "He is now unable to enter the protection of the tower."

"Indeed, Mr. Finnigan?" Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. Minerva, Mr. Potter is in my office. I will need to secure his transport. Severus brought him directly from his lesson and is now making some contacts for me. If you could alert the rest of the old crowd?"

"Certainly, Albus."

"Mr. Finnigan, you will be coming with me. _Ton Tongue Toffees._"

Evidently that was a password because the gargoyle statue stepped aside and Professor Dumbledore turn to entered. Seamus reluctantly followed behind. Now, more than ever, he was beginning to regret his raid of the kitchens.

They rode a spiral wooden staircase upward into what appeared to be a tower. _This must be the way to Dumbledore's office,_ Seamus thought as they reached an entry way. Dumbledore pushed open the door, revealing a large, rather peculiar, room.

The room was a circular one, as eccentric and curious as the headmaster it belonged to. The walls were filled with portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts and Seamus noted the Sorting Hat sitting on a shelf. A large desk sat centered across from the door and there, sitting in one of the chairs across from the desk was Harry Potter.

"Seamus!" Harry exclaimed in surprise when he spotted who had just entered the room. He jumped to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Seamus grimaced.

"Professor McGonagall happened upon Mr. Finnigan as she was returning from setting the wards on Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore replied in Seamus's stead. "He was visiting the kitchens for a late night snack, I believe."

Seamus started to nod sheepishly. He was becoming more and more embarrassed by his actions by the moment. Of all the stupid–

Sudden Dumbledore's words caught up with him. He gave a jolted start. _Wait a minute, McGonagall never said where I was, just that I was out of the common room. How did he..._

Seamus glanced over at Dumbledore in a puzzlement, but Dumbledore had already started speaking again.

"Sit, please" said Dumbledore, motioning to the two chairs in front of him. Dumbledore moved behind his desk and sat as well. "Are you alright, Harry?" Seamus couldn't help but notice that Dumbledore had used Harry's first name instead of calling him Mr. Potter, like all of the other teachers called him. Not for the first time did Seamus wonder just how well Harry knew the headmaster.

"Fine, Sir. What is going on?"

"The Death Eaters have the castle surrounded. I am afraid Harry, that the primary goal of this attack is to capture you."

Seamus took in a sharp breath. The reason You-Know-Who sent this lot to attack the castle was to get hold of Harry? Seamus could hardly fathom what being captured by You-Know-Who would mean. He could only imagine that it would be painful. Very painful.

"Voldemort wants me again, doesn't he? Well, at least this time I'm better prepared."

"Indeed, you have made a fool of him too many times for him to leave you alone. Not to mention..." Dumbledore trailed off, but Seamus got the distinct impression that Harry understood exactly what the headmaster had meant to say.

"Right." Harry replied, sitting up anxiously. "So, what will happen? Will I go to Headquarters or will you let me stay and fight?"

"You will not be fighting Harry. I highly doubt that Hogwart's defenses will be breached in this attempt. However, I am not willing to take any chances. And there is currently no one else at Headquarters to keep an eye on you."

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I am very sorry for this Harry, but you must return to the Dursleys."

"No." Harry's eyes flashed. Seamus watched in fascination and surprise at the sudden change in his roommate. Beside him Harry was shaking in fury.

"Just for the duration of the attack."

"I will not."

"Harry it is too dangerous for you to–"

"YOU PROMISED!" Harry leapt to his feet and began pacing the room, "You said at the start of term that I wouldn't have to return there til summer!"

"I _am_ sorry."

Harry snorted. "Well you have a funny way of showing it."

"Never the less," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "The protection granted to you by your mother's sacrifice is too great to be ignored. The Death Eaters are attacking the castle with the sole purpose of capturing _you_. If you are taken you know what will happen. I cannot, and will not, risk your capture."

"Don't want to risk losing your weapon." Harry snapped.

Seamus' eyebrows snapped up at this. _What were they talking about?_

"That is not true and you know it. I don't want to see _Harry_ hurt. This has nothing to do with that and everything to do with the fact that the Death Eaters have come here after you. It is not safe."

No one spoke for several minutes. Harry stood by the window looking out at the Death Eaters surrounding the castle, his breathing heavy. Professor Dumbledore watched him. His gaze steady and almost sad.

Seamus's eyes darted between the two. What was going on? Where did Professor Dumbledore want Harry to go? What was this protection? And what was this about a weapon? He recognized the name Dursley from somewhere but he couldn't place his finger on who they were talking about.

It was rather nerve wracking to be in the room with Harry and Professor Dumbledore, watching their argument. Professor Dumbledore was probably _the_ most powerful wizard in the world and the whole school knew Harry was certainly no Squib. Seamus knew from experience that Harry could be scary when he was angry.

"This is not a request, Harry. You will be spending the duration of the attack at the Dursleys. Hogwarts is not safe enough for you."

Harry didn't turn. He simply continued to stare out the window. Finally he have a short almost imperceptible nod.

It was a long time before Professor Dumbledore took a breath and continued.

"I must also ask, Harry, that you take Mr. Finnigan with you to Privet Drive."

Seamus's eyebrows shot up in surprise again and he opened his mouth to speak, but Harry beat him to it.

"You have got to be joking." Harry snapped around to stare directly into Dumbledore's eyes.

The Headmaster looked older and more tired than Seamus had ever seen him. Seamus had never considered Professor Dumbledore to be old, perhaps it was the twinkle in his eyes and the constant presents of sweets, but he always seemed so young. It was a bit of a shock to Seamus to note that Dumbledore was, actually, old.

"Harry–"

"Do you know what they'll _do_ if I bring another wizard with me?" Harry ranted, "It's bad enough that I'm showing up in the middle of the year– in the middle of the _night_!"

"I understand that what I ask of you is difficult."

"You have no idea how much so." Harry snapped.

"Harry," Dumbledore walked around his desk to stand directly in front of Harry, "He is outside the wards placed on the dorms. He is not safe. _They will kill him_ if he is found!"

A shudder ran through Seamus' body. _They would kill him? _

"The Dursleys won't like it." Harry muttered.

"I know, I am trying to keep you safe Harry."

"Stop trying to pretend that your doing what is best for me. You're doing what's best for the wizarding world." Harry sighed, his anger dissolving. "But that's important too. I understand. I may not like it but I do understand. Where's the bloody portkey?"

"I will have you out of there as soon as possible, Harry."

"I know."

"Fawkes will be sent to you with a portkey back as soon as the attack is over." Dumbledore pointed his wand at the box of Sherbert Lemons on his desk. _"Portus._"

"Let's go."

Harry reached out for the portkey, clearly expecting Seamus to follow. But Seamus found he couldn't. He had been silent through the exchange, allowing Professor Dumbledore and Harry to decide what was best. He hadn't wanted to get into the middle of an argument between two of the most talented wizards in the world, but now he had to ask.

Seamus cleared his throat, "Where are we going?"

Harry let out a long sigh before replying, "My aunt and uncle's house, where I live during summer holiday."

Suddenly a loud explosion shook the room.

"The portkey!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "You must leave now."

Seamus reached out, setting his hand on the Sherbert Lemon box beside Harry. For a moment nothing happened.

Then the portkey activated and Seamus was pulled alongside Harry out of the Headmaster's office. A moment later he fell to the ground, landing upon a hard pavement. It took Seamus a moment to orient himself. He sat back on his hind legs, taking in his surroundings.

The first thing Seamus noticed was how very much the _same_ everything was. The Muggles house on the street appeared to have come out of a cookie cutter. They were practically identical, right down to the meticulously shoveled walkways leading up to the doors.

The house directly in front of him was no different than the rest. A Christmas tree set in the front window, the Muggle Christmas lights giving off a welcoming glow. The eves were draped in white lights and a large fir wreath hung on the door. A car passed behind Seamus, it's headlights illuminating a silver number four that hung to the side of the door.

Beside Seamus, Harry pulled himself to his feet, wiping the snow from his pants. His face wore a closed expression as he helped Seamus up. Glancing at the front door he sighed.

"Well, there's no place like home." Harry muttered darkly before starting up the pathway.

Seamus followed quickly behind Harry, ascending the front steps. As they reached the top step Harry stopped abruptly causing Seamus to nearly run into him. Harry turned and stared straight into Seamus's eyes, giving him a dark look that Seamus had never before seen cross Harry's face. "Whatever happens," he said, "Whatever my aunt and uncle may say or do, don't say _anything_."

Seamus looked at Harry, bewildered. "What are you –"

"Don't say anything, don't do anything. There is nothing you can do. Do you understand. You will only make them worse."

Before Seamus could open his mouth to ask Harry what he was talking about, the porch light flickered to life and the front door swung open to reveal a large – purple faced – man looking on in fury. "Boy," snapped the man, "What the hell are you doing here? Get in before the neighbors see you."

_So you know: This is NOT going to be a "let's abuse Harry and see how much we can hurt him before someone comes to the rescue" fict. I've got reasons behind the plot and made sure there was absolutely nothing worse than the books in here. It may seem more harsh because this is taken from an outsider's POV but one of my goals in writing this is to take the set-up as directly from canon as I can manage._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing You Can Do**

By Spunky

Summary: When Seamus Finnigan finds himself outside protection during a Christmas tide attack on Hogwarts, he must join Harry Potter in seeking refuge in the Muggle world. But what happens when he learns more about The-Boy-Who-Lived than he ever wanted to know?

Disclaimer: "Everyone's stealing from someone:

Burglars get burgled as well.

There's nothing that's new under heaven;

There's nothing unique over hell."

Anonymous

Simply stated - It ain't mine, I'm just borrowing. Actually the disclaimer isn't even mine.

(HP)(HP)(HP)

Seamus was awoken the next morning by a sharp rapping sound and a distorted, nagging voice. He opened his bleary eyes to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a small Muggle room, hardly large enough to fit the rickety bed and desk that filled it.

He rolled over on the bed, trying to take in his surroundings, and was rewarded with a sharp poke in the side from a loose coil springing up from the mattress. He winced and returned to laying on his stomach, his recollection of the night before jolted to the fore of his mind by the throbbing in his side.

_The attack on Hogwarts ... the portkey ... he was with Harry ... at his Muggle relatives._

Seamus groaned and shook his head to clear it. Next to him Harry was picking himself off the floor.

"_Sorry about the lights, I've got to find a new bulb at some point. Listen, do you want the floor or the bed?" Harry asked as they entered a small darkened room._

"_It's your room." Seamus responded in surprise. "Don't you want the bed?"_

"_It really doesn't matter to me. Here, you take the bed, you'll sleep better."_

"_But-"_

"_Don't worry about it. I doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyways." _

"Morning," Harry greeted Seamus, "Sleep well?"

"Not bad." Seamus replied, still not fully awake. "It was the waking up part that caused some problems. What time is it?"

"Six. Listen, I've got to go take care of breakfast. You're going to have to stay up here in this room. I'll try to bring you something to eat later, alright?"

"Six?" Seamus moaned, "Too bloody _early!_"

Harry gave Seamus a sad, sort of sympathetic half-smile. "Yeah, you're as bad as Ron. Listen, I'll be back so just... stay up here and don't get your wand out. The ministry can track everything here and I'll probably be blamed for it all. This house is covered in so many wards, even a simple levitation charm would be picked up."

" um'kay."

Harry left and Seamus reached behind him and pulled the musty old pillow from behind his head, trying to cover his face to block the rays of sun that leaked in through the window.

_...too early... bright lights..._

His efforts proved fruitless and Seamus gave up the attempts to return to sleep. Sitting up he reached to the night stand reflexively, groping futilely for his wand. It wasn't there.

Harry had taken it, Seamus recalled. The night before when they had first arrived.

"_Give me your wand." Harry had said, motioning to Seamus as he settled down on the bed."I'll have to store them, we can't use magic here. Your cloak as well. I'll get our stuff when Fawkes comes to get us."_

_Harry pulled up one of the floorboards by the bed tucking both wands and their school robes in an old hole in the floor before replacing the floorboard._

Seamus had questioned his roommate about the odd behavior but Harry had only shrugged and stated that since magic wasn't allowed at Privet Drive, it was better not to take any chances.

Mentally shrugging, Seamus began to inspect his surroundings. Not that there was much to the room. A small bookshelf sat beside a rickety old desk that contained quite a number of brand new books. Or rather, books that would have been brand new had there not been a thick layer of dust covering them. The drawers of the desk appeared to have been dislodged off of their runners and further exploration brought little results. The drawers were empty. _That's odd,_ Seamus thought to himself.

The bed Seamus was perched on looked as though it hadn't been replaced in about a hundred years,_ the mattress too, come to think of it,_ Seamus winced once again as the memory of the spring in his side came to the forefront of his mind.

His eyes fell on the single window in the room. It was bare of trimmings and the window sill framing the window looked as though something had been torn from it. Seamus stood up and looked out the window to the street below where Seamus and Harry had portkeyed in the night before.

"_Boy," snapped the man, "What the hell are you doing here? Get in before the neighbors see you."_

_Seamus followed closely behind Harry as they entered the house. The inside of the house was as proper and pristine as the outside and Seamus felt as though he had walked into a Muggle decorating catalogue as he crossed the threshold of the house. The walls of the hallway were covered in pictures of a oversized boy at different stages of growth, sometimes accompanied by a boney and long necked woman and the man who had just met them at the door, but mostly alone. Prominently placed on a small table at the base of the stairs was a large photograph, apparently the most recent of the collection, in which the boy held a large trophy over his head grinning. _

_Nowhere in the collection did Seamus see a photo of Harry. _

_It took Seamus a moment to realize that the man, presumably Harry's uncle, was talking to, or rather, ranting at Harry. As Seamus watched he realized that the man seemed to be slowly turning a deeper and deeper shad of purple, the veins in his forehead bulging, as he ranted on and on. _

"_...you'll explain yourself right now. I don't know who you think you are, showing up here without warning, in the middle of the bloody night. It's enough that you're here during the summer. What the hell, do you think that you can just show up? We took you in out of the kindness of your hearts and I'm not going to put up with any of your attitude. Making us drop everything. Christmas is coming up and we're very busy, don't you think you can just show up. Oh, no. I won't take it."_

_Harry broke into the rant sharply. "Listen, My school's been attacked and my headmaster sent me here to get me away from the attack. I'm sorry I didn't warn you but there wasn't any time. I found out about twenty minutes ago myself. I wouldn't have come here if there was any other choice, but there wasn't. I'm sorry if this is a problem but I'm about as happy as you are with the situation."_

"_And who's this?" asked the man, gesturing at Seamus. "Another one of _**you**_ people?"_

"_This is Seamus, he's a wi- like me, yes. My headmaster asked me to bring him with me."_

"_Well you can just go back to that school of yours and take him with you. I won't have you fre-"_

"_I have no way to leave here until my headmaster contacts me when the attack is over. You kick me out now and I'll end up camping out in the front yard. Somehow, I think the neighbors might notice _**that**_ fairly quickly."_

_Silence. Harry and his uncle seemed to be locked in some sort of staring contest. Each glaring at the other. The uncle appeared to be contemplating something. Seamus felt awkward standing there, waiting for someone to do something, say something. _

_Finally the man broke the silence, his voice gruff._

"_I'll deal with you in the morning. Get up to your room. I don't want to hear a peep out of you, you hear?"_

"_Alright. Let's go, Seamus." said Harry, nodding toward the stairs. Seamus followed._

"_What was that all about?" Seamus asked when they were out of earshot._

"_It's nothing. Uncle Vernon just doesn't like surprises, that's all. Listen, you need to stay up in my room while you're here. It's better if you don't have to deal with him." _

Turning away from the window Seamus glanced around the room once again.

Harry's uncle had seemed awfully angry over a little surprise, Seamus reflected. He certainly wasn't what Seamus had expected from a relative of Harry Potters'. No one at Hogwarts seemed to know much about where Harry lived outside of school. Harry just didn't talk about it.

Seamus knew Harry stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas and Easter break and he had often spent the second part of his summers with the Weasleys, even attending the Quiddich World Cup with them a few years ago. Beyond that, all anyone heard was that he lived with his Muggle relatives. It was such a bland and simple idea that even the Hogwarts rumor mill had left it alone.

Hogwarts

What was going on there? The night before had been terrifying. The school, surrounded by Death Eaters trying to break in. A memory of the black and white mass he had glimpsed, assembled on the lawns of Hogwarts, filled his mind. There were more Death Eaters there than Seamus had thought existed. All of them working to bring down the wards protecting the castle. Protecting his friends.

Hopefully the wards that McGonagall had set around Gryffindor tower would hold firm. If the Death Eaters _did_ manage to breach the castle Seamus had no doubt that they would head straight to the tower. They wanted to get Harry didn't they?

What was it that Dumbledore had said? _You have made a fool of him too many times for him to leave you alone. _No one escaped You-Know-Who. Not once. Yet Harry had done so three times.

It was some time later that Seamus decided to venture downstairs to see what was keeping Harry. It had been an hour or so since Harry had left. Why he had left Seamus wasn't sure, he hadn't been awake enough at the time to ask and he couldn't recall if Harry had mentioned what he was doing. Getting breakfast, Seamus assumed.

Seamus could vaguely recall Harry mentioning something about staying upstairs but... well, he needed a distraction. It wasn't as though it was breaking into Gringotts, Seamus reasoned. He just wanted a glimpse of the ever elusive Dursleys that all of Gryffindor had heard next to nothing about.

He snuck out of the room, carefully closing the door so no one would hear him and crept toward the stairs. He lowered himself a few steps before setting on the fourth step from the top. Close enough to the door that he could get back to the room before anyone saw him but low enough that he could see the hallway below.

Down below Seamus could hear the sizzling of bacon on the stove. A woman's voice drifted up.

"I spoke with Janine Muller over at number nine yesterday. Did you hear? He husband just surprised her with an early Christmas gift. He's taking her on a cruise in the Mediterranean! Oh, wouldn't that be just lovely, Vernon?"

"I'll speak with Brian and see where he got the tickets." said the man who had met Harry and Seamus in the hall the night before, "Maybe I could get some time off from work this spring."

"Dad, I want some more bacon." a boy's voice whined.

"Boy." Harry's uncle snapped, "Get over here with that skillet. Dudders wants some more." and then more jovially he continued, "You want to have your fill, don't you lad. That's my boy! Always wants his money's worth."

"Six pieces." 'Dudders' commanded.

"Now Duddydinkdums be careful. You don't want to get anything on your Wrestling Championship shirt. I don't have time to launder it before Marge arrives and you'll be sure to want to show it to her." There was the sound of something clattering to the floor. "Clumsy boy. Well, what are you waiting for?" the woman snapped. "Clean it up."

"Petunia, did you get that wine Marge likes for today's luncheon? I promised he we'd have it for her when she visited."

"That and those little sausage appetizers, with Dijon for the dipping. Don't you worry about the meals now, I've got it all under control. Oh, Vernon dear, It's nearly nine. Marge's train comes in at nine forty-five. If you want to be on time you had better be going."

There was the sound of a chair being pushed back and someone getting up.

"Now you listen here boy." said the man, "You behave yourself when Marge gets here. I won't have you blowing her up again, you hear?"

Harry's defiant tone drifted up to Seamus. "Then tell her not to insult my -"

_SMACK._

Seamus eyes widened in shock as he recognized the sound for what it was. Harry's uncle had hit him. Never...never had Seamus imagined ... It felt as though he had walked into another world. One that turned everything he knew upside down.

There was a long pause before the man continued on in a gruff voice.

"Finish cleaning up the kitchen and dust and vacuum the living room. Then get up to your room. I don't want to hear a peep from you or your freak friend. You hear?"

Silence.

"Are you deaf boy or just stupid? Answer me when I speak to you!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Seamus's heart clenched. There was no more of the defiance in Harry's voice. Instead he seemed defeated. Almost submissive.

"Now get going."

The sound of footsteps in the hall below sent Seamus backpedaling into Harry's room. He nearly flew cross the room, his heart pounding, his stomach in his knees. He leaped up onto the bed to sit, pulling his legs up to his chest.

_What had just happened? _

Harry's uncle had hit him, that much was clear, and it hardly seemed like it was the first time something like this had happened. If it had been, Harry wouldn't have reacted with submission.

At least not the Harry that Seamus knew.

He was supposed to be Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Star Quidditch Seeker, Powerful Wizard. His life was supposed to be perfect, except for the small detail of You-Know-Who trying to kill him every so often. And those were adventures. Heart stopping, thrilling adventures.

How had no one at Hogwarts noticed this?

It was over an hour before Harry returned to his room. He held a plate with toast crust in his hand which he handed to Seamus.

"This is the best I could do for breakfast." Harry apologized, "You're lucky Dudley still insists on having his crust cut off. Sorry it's not more but I couldn't risk it."

Seamus watched, detached. He accepted the plate of bread crusts and sat down in his desk chair. They were quiet for a moment. Neither seemed to know what to say to the other. Seamus nibbled on the humble offerings, the whole time staring at Harry who was gazing out the window into the garden below.

Finally Seamus took a deep breath, steeling himself for the topic that he knew Harry wouldn't like.

"Your uncle hit you."

Harry looked up abruptly, in surprise. "I thought I told you to stay in this room."

"I sat on the top of the stairs and listened. Don't try to change the subject."

Harry glared. "You weren't supposed to hear that. You know, I told you to stay upstairs for a reason."

"Harry, he _hit _you." Seamus repeated. Was Harry more concerned with Seamus knowing about what happened then with the actual abuse? How long had this been going on?

"He just slapped me."

"Like that makes a difference!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down." Harry hissed, throwing a glance at the door as though he expected someone to enter the room at any moment, "You're not going to tell anyone." It was a command, not a request.

"Harry, that's abuse. It's not supposed to happen. You know that, right?"

"I know very well what it is." Harry snapped, "But as long as I'm here, there's nothing I can do about it. Don't worry about it, I know how to deal with my uncle."

"Don't worry! Harry- Why don't you leave? I'm sure the Weasley's would love to have you live with them. Or you could stay at Hogwarts -"

"I have to stay here."

"No you don't. Didn't you hear what I said? Anyone would love to have you live with them. Hell I don't care if you moved in with me. You shouldn't be living in this -"

"I have to stay here because it's the _only_ place in the _world_ that Voldemort can't get me."

A shiver ran up Seamus's spine as Harry said the name of the wizard that the entire world feared. That was one of the many things that reminded Seamus of just how different his roommate was from the rest of the school. No one said You-Know-Who's name. They didn't dare. Dumbledore was the only one who would use it. The only one You-Know-Who feared. And yet, Harry had never had any trouble using his name either.

Suddenly the rest of what Harry had said registered. This was the only place that You-Know-Who couldn't get to? That stopped Seamus for a moment. How was that possible? Why was this _Muggle _house the only place that You-Know-Who could not breach? Why not ward off Hogwarts instead?

"How? How can this be the only place You-Know -Who can't get to? Couldn't you just set up the wards somewhere else? I mean, I'm assuming there are wards around the house."

"Of course there are wards. Weren't you listening in Dumbledore's office yesterday? I have to be where my mother's blood resides. That mean, wherever my aunt and cousin are living. They can't construct these wards anywhere else."

"Why?" Seamus asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Why do you have to stay where your mother's blood lives? I mean it's pretty obvious that your relatives don't really like– I mean, that you don't get along very..."

"That they hate my guts and think I'm an abnormal freak who's entire purpose on earth is to ruin their lives?" Harry finished frankly. Something akin to amusement flickered across his face, not meeting his eyes. "It's alright, I'm used to it."

Seamus could only stare.

"I have to live with my relatives because my mother sacrificed herself for me when I was a baby." said Harry patiently. Then he scowled. "Despite popular belief, I had _absolutely nothing_ to do with Avada Kedavra bouncing off my head as a baby. When Voldemort" Seamus flinched, "came after my family he killed my dad first. My dad tried to hold him off so my mum could get away with me. But Voldemort still caught up with my mum and me. He told my mum that she didn't have to die, but she insisted that he kill her instead of me. So he killed her and then he tried to kill me, but then I had my mother's love for protection and you know how well that worked."

"Do you... do you remember that night?" Seamus asked, interested in spite of himself. He hardly noticed that Harry had managed to change the topic.

"No." Harry shook his head before adding, "Dementors."

Seamus sucked in a breath and a memory of Harry falling 50 feet from his broom during the Quiddich match where the Dementors had attacked. No wonder Harry was so effected by Dementors. If Seamus heard his parents being murdered when he was near Dementors then he would probably faint too. Or worse.

"You hear your parents being killed whenever you're near Dementors? That's horrible."

"I did. Somehow I doubt I'd hear them anymore."

"What–" Seamus started, but then he realized what Harry meant. Something worse. Something worse had happened to Harry. Worse than having his parents being murdered in front of him.

Seamus couldn't imagine.

(HP)(HP)(HP)

Please Review! I had a nightmare of a time writing this chapter and would like to hear what you think of it. Thanks!


End file.
